An Eternus Liberi Halloween
by empathicallychosen
Summary: The famous events of Halloween 1981 according to the Eternus liberi universe


An Eternus Liberi Halloween

by empathicallychosen

"Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish it's source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of witherings, of tarnishing." –Anais nin

* * *

Just after dinner on the night of Halloween Mr. and Mrs. Potter could be found cleaning up the him small kitchen of their hiding place in Godric's Hollow. Actually cleaning wasn't the right term for what was going on in the slightest. Lily was only pretending to wash the dishes. What she was actually doing was ranting about how cruel it was to keep three very active toddlers locked up in the house all day and listing the number of ways which she intended take advantage of the fact that the last of the Horcruxeshad been located and destroyed.

for putting her children in such an uncomfortable position. James likewise was pretending to dry the dishes. what James was actually doing was marveling over the fact that he had the most beautiful wife in the entire world especially when she was angry.

As strange as it may seem James actually found his wife's fiery temper hugely attractive. Perhaps that was why every time she spurned his advances at school it merely left him wanting her that much more. Tonight he was especially lucky because she wasn't even mad at him. James was just contemplating putting the babies to bed early when hyper, excited giggling came floating in from the next room followed by the desperate call for "Pwongs" from Ron and Hermione mingling with Harry's cry for "Daddy, Daddy, DADDY! "

"That's too bad . It looks like you're going to have to stop daydreaming about me and actually do something around here for a change," said Lily in a mock stern tone.

"Ah but that is where you are wrong my exquisite Queen Lily-flower. I may have to go do something else but never since the moment I first laid eyes on you have I ever stopped dreaming about you," said James melodramatically.

"Would you just go take care of my babies," Lily responded biting back the urge to laugh.

"As you wish my queen. But I wouldn't get too comfortable if I were you because when I'm finished with the babies I'm coming back to take care of the mummy," said James in his most ominous tone.

He let his raised eyebrows betray his true meaning. Lily laughed loudly throwing the dishrag at her husband who dodged it easily. Lily rolled her eyes obviously unimpressed. She pointed out the kitchen door and James obeyed. Harry, Ron and Hermione were located in the living room. Nothing was broken and no one was injured so James hung back leaning up against the door frame as he observed the children at play.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing in the living room staring out the windows at the Muggle children doing their trick-or-treating. Never before had the three friends witnessed such a peculiar sight and it must've puzzled them. Despite not knowing what was going on it did make for an entertaining show. not once did any of the toddlers dare to take their eyes away from the window. So far they had seen three separate boys dressed as devils, a pumpkin, two angels, four fairies, and countless witches. It was the witches that confused the toddlers most of all, though several of them had broomsticks none of them were flying.

Scattered debris and one very frazzled cat stood as evidence that Harry and Ron spent most of their time zooming around on toy broomsticks that hovered a foot on the ground. James watched Harry staring at a broomstick in a young girl's hand which wasn't hovering the way his would have done. James could see the confusion in his little boy's eyes and smiled. The babies were so curious. James knew he'd been summoned to help clarify the situation but Harry, Ron and Hermione were once again engrossed in the parade at the window and it seemed the three friends had forgotten all about wanting Mr. Prongs to observe the bizarre habits of Muggles. James turned hopefully toward the kitchen Lily was only a few feet away and she just looked so incredibly gorgeous tonight. He would have to be out of his mind to miss an opportunity like that especially considering none of the children in the room seemed even the slightest bit aware that he existed. Maybe if he was quick enough he could escape back to the kitchen and Harry, Ron and Hermione would be none the wiser.

James took a step toward the kitchen and he froze. Something in the back of his mind was nagging at him. Lily was James's wife and fate willing, would continue to be his wife well after Harry was a grown man with children of his own. whereas Harry was only going to be a baby for a short period of time. With Harry, Ron and Hermione so involved with the scene at the window they were perfect targets for a surprise tickle attack. If James didn't take advantage of this while he could he would surely lose his marauder status as soon as his brothers found out.

It was the perfect moment. A moment James was ashamed to say he had missed far too many times in the past month alone. He was constantly being called away by Moody or by the order because of the war and although James had been granted a two-week reprieve he was so busy making preparations to protect his family he hardly spent any time with them at all. With his mind made up James turned once more only to be trampled by Lily. She had spotted the exceptionally adorable actions of the children and raced to get her camera without even noticing her husband was still standing there. Naturally she expected him to make his move minutes ago.

Consequently James stumbled sideways only to collide with the piano and landed flat on his face. Apologizing Lily help him to his feet but the damage was done. All the commotion had of course caught the attention of the little ones who were now fully aware of Prongs's presence. His perfect moment was ruined! James couldn't be too upset with his wife however. Although one perfect moment was over another one presented itself immediately afterward. Before James was fully aware of what was going on Lily was already "Kissing him better." As little mischief makers in training Harry, Ron and Hermione had plenty of opportunities to have their scrapes and bruises kissed away by the young father and now the babies were apparently ready to repay the favor as they carefully toddled over to James each planting a sloppy if not somewhat moist kiss on his cheek. Of course James enjoyed Lily's kiss much more then the babies but the children were just so sweet James couldn't help smiling.

Once it was established that Mr. Prongs was sufficiently healed Harry took him by the hand and toddled over to the window just in time to see another crop of trick-or-treaters marched past the window taking absolutely no notice of their house whatsoever. Inevitably like in so many other groups a young girl no older than seven walked by wearing the stereotypical witches costume warts and all. As offensive or humorous as it was, James hadn't decided which, it was obvious that the girl's mother must have spent hours putting it together. The costume had a number of sequins and it was obvious no expense was spared. In the girl's hand was a rickety old broomstick. Ron watched the girl with interest then when it was apparent she wasn't going to use the broom properly he turned his attention to James.

"Zoo," he asked innocently.

"No, no zoom. That girl is a Muggle and Muggle brooms don't fly. I know, I know, it's a total waste of a perfectly good broom. See, every year on Halloween Muggle kids go around collecting sweets from houses. I don't understand why but if it involves sweets I can't say they have the wrong idea. Even if it does make a mockery of witches everywhere," said James then struck by a sudden thought he looked up at Lily. "Maybe we could take the kids trick-or-treating next year."

"Who says we have to wait until next year to have any fun," said Lily smiling with a wicked grin.

That's when it happened Lily made an announcement so shocking James was sure his heart stopped. His wife wanted to have an impromptu Halloween party. Lily Evans-Potter wanted to deliberately keep the children awake and allow them to consume sugary snacks and sweets. All right, James thought. Who is this woman and where is my real wife. Lily must've been truly stressed out to suggest something that all her parenting books warned against. She usually didn't want Harry consuming excessive amounts of sugar under the best of circumstances let alone when they would be trapped in the house all day tomorrow with no way to work off their sugar high. At the look of shock on James's face Lily began to laugh.

"Well I never thought I'd see the day when James Potter would be against having a party. Let this be a lesson Harry, Mummy is much more fun then Daddy."

With that she took the children by the hand and herded them into the kitchen leaving behind a very stunned James Potter in their wake. That settles it, James decided. Lily is out of her gourd. There was no other explanation. How could she suggest that she was more fun then he was? The idea was absolute lunacy and he could prove it too. When James finally stumbled into the kitchen it was to find Harry, Ron and Hermione munching on chocolate chip cookies each exclaiming how much fun Lily was. This was getting ridiculous! now Lily's insanity was brainwashing the children. This time his wife had gone too far. Lily was busy conjuring up shiny bubbles to hover over the table but James distinctly saw her glance in his direction out of the corner of her eye. Her smile widened as did James's.

"I'm sorry it's come to this Flower, my love. I truly am, I simply cannot allow your delusions of grandeur to affect our poor innocent son," said James seriously.

"Is that so and what pray tell do you intend to do about it," she asked eyebrows raised..

"Alas, I'm afraid my fair Lily, that you must now receive the most grievous of tortures for your crimes," Lily snorted but James paid no mind as he continued on, "I'm going to have to tickle you."

Lily laughed turning on her heels to run. But as James was much faster the chase around the kitchen was just for show. Harry Ron and Hermione watched in interest as Prongs tackled Lily to the ground and began tickling her mercilessly. James wouldn't allow Lily out of their kitchen until she had retracted her statement. When James was sufficiently satisfied by the statements Lily made and Prongs had been crowned the most fun parent in the universe he celebrated his victory by giving the babies rides on Prongs. Regrettably the merriment came to a screeching halt when the entire house gave a lurch and the children tumbled to the floor.

"What was that," said Lily scooping up Harry, Ron and Hermione and smothering them in kisses in order to soothe them.

"I don't know," said James transforming into a human and drawing his wand. "Stay here if anything happens run. Take the kids, take the emergency portkey to Hogwarts. Don't look back."

"Be careful," whispered Lily giving her husband a passionate kiss on the mouth.

James stood up shoulders squared, head held high as he rushed to the window. He knew something was wrong instantly. The caravan of trick-or-treaters had vanished. the streets were now completely and totally barren. The hairs on the back of James's neck prickled at the sound of the gate creaking open. Something definitely isn't right here, he thought as his grip on his wand tightened convulsively. He thought he saw billowing robes out of the corner of his eyes. Get a hold of yourself James, he reprimanded himself There's no use letting your imagination get the better of you you're safe. Lily and the babies are safe. Wormtail would never betray you. Just then James heard Lily's old cat Mystic give a loud angry hiss from somewhere in the garden and without warning there was a flash of green light. James certainly wasn't imagining things anymore. Mourning the loss of his best friend Wormtail, for surely the pudgy man was dead or at least out of his mind James turned to Lily.

"IT'S HIM . . . ITS VOLDEMORT TAKE THE BABIES AND GO! I'll HOLD HIM OFF FOR AS LONG AS I CAN!"

James's voice was shaking but he wasn't aware of it. The only thing he was aware of was Lily, his beautiful Lily, he had to be strong and provide her enough of a distraction to get away. All they needed was a little time to reach the Portkey. James was going to die. He was well aware of it but he didn't care. As long as Lily and the kids got away his death would be worth it. Nevertheless James's heart broke as he watched Lily scramble to her feet with Ron and Hermione's hands in one of hers and balancing Harry against hip with the other. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all crying they didn't seem to want to leave Mr. Prongs behind. a solitary tear trickled down James's face and he prayed that one day they would understand he didn't want to leave them behind either. In her haste and perhaps due to the fact that her eyes were blurry with tears Lily stumbled gracelessly over Crookshanks which had been left on the stairs.

"HURRY UP LILY, GET OUT OF HERE," James snapped.

He didn't mean to sound cruel and uncaring. the last thing he wanted was for Lily's last memory of her husband to be him shouting at her. but at this moment in time James's senses were heightened by adrenaline and he was horribly aware of footsteps coming up the walkway. Glancing back at Lily he mouthed the words 'I love you' and she gave him an air kiss before heading off to the nursery for what James assumed would be the last time. He couldn't mourn the fact that he was about to lose the family he waited his whole life for at the tender age of 21. He couldn't think of Wormtail and all the ways his old friend might have suffered before giving up the ghost. James had a job to do.

The door was blasted off its hinges. Voldemort didn't have to worry about stealth at this point it would have been nothing more than a game. James flattened himself against the wall as the door came flying towards him. The door and missed James instead crashing into the banister with such force the railing came tumbling down. James stopped following the progress of the door and turned his attention to the twenty or so Death Eaters that came strolling into his temporary home as if they owned the place. Then he was met by a sight both disgusting and tragic. The face of a man who was no longer human twisted and contorted by senseless evil. James was a brave man yet even he couldn't bear the idea that his last moments would be spent looking into the eyes of Lord Voldemort. Focus James, he commanded himself. Just give Lily enough time to escape with the kids.

"Sorry all out of sweets try back next year impedimenta," James shouted.

Voldemort stumbled back his robes catching on a stray nail. Several Death Eaters rushed forward wands all trained at James's heart. Voldemort held up a hand signaling that he wanted James alter himself. It would have been easier if he didn't. James had been known to take out half a dozen Death Eaters at once if they really got him worked up enough. James was more worked up then he ever was before fighting for Lily, Harry, Ron and Hermione James felt a strange sense of raw power inside of him. Still he didn't know if it would be enough to take on the Dark Lord himself. If Dumbledore couldn't manage it how was he meant to? James may not have known the answer but he had to at least try. He could still hear Lily scurrying around upstairs. The babies were crying, what was really waiting for? Why didn't she just get out of here.

The sound of Harry, Ron and Hermione's frantic crying seemed to greatly excite Lord Voldemort. Turning his attention away from James Voldemort started gliding toward what remained of the staircase in a fashion strangely similar to a Dementor. James couldn't let him get away. He couldn't let Lord Voldemort up the staircase as long as Lily and the children were still in the house. He fired several more curses. James cast every curse, hex or jinx he could think of no matter how stupid or childish it seemed. Lily had to get away it was all he could think about. Deep in his heart James knew that the only reason Lily would still be here was if she couldn't get away.

James could not come to terms with that. He would not and could not allow his pessimistic thoughts to become reality. Lily was going to survive this awful night she had to. James was so engrossed in his own world he didn't notice the wand rise to eye level or hear the curse that was spoken . Suddenly James found himself lying face down on the floor. He was sure he heard more than one bone snap just as easily as if it were a twig. Notwithstanding James refused to allow so much as a moan to pass by his lips. He would not give Lord Voldemort that kind of satisfaction. James watched Voldemort's freshly shined shoes turn and walk towards him. Staggering to his feet James prepared himself for another duel only to have his wand ripped right out of his hand.

"Your foolishness precedes you James Potter. In case you haven't noticed by now you're beloved Mudblood wife isn't going anywhere so you can stop stalling."

"Oh and how would you know what Lily will and will not be doing," said James.

His mouth was dry and his heart was racing in his chest. He was now hypersensitive to the annoying quiver that rose in his voice. He was scared there was no use denying it now the idea that Lily and the babies were trapped upstairs was the most terrifying thing he'd ever heard of. Lily couldn't die. Lily couldn't die. The words kept repeating over and over in his head even though the likelihood that Lily, James, Hermione, Ron or Harry would survive past the night suddenly seemed less than impossible. Reality was crashing into him like waves. Meanwhile Voldemort watched salivating sadistically at the fear which began reflecting in James's eyes.

"I'm so glad you asked me that James Potter," said Voldemort turning toward the crowd of Death Eaters. "Wormtail I think that it is high time you show your true loyalty."

Wormtail? How could it be how could his friend possibly be alive? In his stupidity James half expected to see Wormtail bound and gagged being shuffled among the Death Eaters. What he received instead was a sense of betrayal to end all betrayal. Instead of seeing Wormtail, James saw a Death Eater stepped forward ever so slowly removing his hood. James stumbled back it was a trick it had to be. There was no way little Peter Pettigrew was the spy all along. James would have noticed something was off. In his hand the Peter imposter was holding the Portkey that was supposed to be in Harry's toy chest upstairs. It was a trick. it had to be one of Voldemort's sick little jokes that would be it. However when Wormtail spoke all denial was wiped out of James's mind.

"He just wants Harry, Ron and Hermione, James. He promises to leave you and Lily alone. I tried to warn you those little monsters were nothing but trouble but you wouldn't listen. You, Moony and Padfoot never listen to me Prongs."

The words hit James like a ton of bricks. It was seventh year all over again. Wormtail never changed as James had always hoped Wormtail never saw how wonderful an influence Harry might be in his life. Wormtail was the spy. He'd probably been a Death Eater then too. How else would the Death Eaters have known the one time James and the others had chosen to take Harry, Ron and Hermione away from the safety of Hogwarts? hey even better question was how could James not have seen what Wormtail was up to then? Why was he just now piecing the puzzle together?

All these years Wormtail had been masquerading as one of his best mates. Poor pathetic little Peter! How could James have actually feel sorry for that scum. Wormtail had been spewing sacks of dung for Merlin only knew how long and trusting James had bought it hook line and sinker. Now that cowardly little weasel had the nerve to call his son a monster! James charge toward Peter forgetting all about Voldemort and the other Death Eaters. none of his senses register he couldn't hear the laughter he couldn't even see anyone but Wormtail. Suddenly James felt arms around either side of his own. Two of the Death Eaters had grabbed him and were spinning him around to come face to face with Voldemort who was taking even more pleasure out of the murder attempt than out of James's reaction to the news that Voldemort had in fact outsmarted the young father.

"Well, now that we know where all the players stand. What say we invite your lovely Mudblood wife to join us."

The march up the stairs felt like the march to his grave. Dimly James became aware that they pass the nursery and sure enough every last toy in Harry's toy chest was lying on the nursery floor. Lily had even gone so far as to turn the toy chest over. Lily however wasn't found in the nursery. James felt his heart flutter with hope for a moment. Had Lily found another way out. His hopeful attitude was killed instantly. He could still hear Harry crying and Lily would have died before leaving their helpless baby boy in harms way. A locking charm could be heard cast on the door to the master bedroom. James could hear Lily muttering softly to their charges but was unable to make out the words.

"Lily, Lily, Lily. You don't honestly think you can stop me with these parlor tricks," Voldemort sneered laughing maliciously

When the door to the master bedroom met a similar fate to its counterpart downstairs Lily could be found placing herself between Voldemort and his prey. James watched as Lily's eyes fluttered over to him. He could literally see the breath of relief she took at finding her husband was still alive just for how long any of them would remain so, no one knew. Then Lily's eyes traveled past the nameless Death Eaters, past Voldemort himself locking instead with Peter. Her brilliant emerald eyes were showing the same hurt and betrayal James imagined his eyes had shown only a few short moments ago. But it felt like an eternity before she reacted. to James time in the whole house seemed to have stopped. Suddenly Lily's voice rang out trembling not with fear but with rage. The rage of a mother scorned.

"You're one of them," she spat. "I can't believe we trusted you. We thought we were your friends. How could you do this to us after everything James has done for you?"

"He doesn't want you Lily. He just wants the babies. It's all for the best, you'll see," Peter wheezed.

"I would sooner die," said Lily fiercely.

"No, no my dear. I have made a promise to your dear friend Wormtail here. You are going to live a long and healthy life having watched your precious babies die a most excruciating death. Dumbledore always said there was a fate worse than death and you and your Mudblood loving husband are about to find out if its true," said Lord Voldemort silkily.

James began struggling even more fervently. The Death Eaters holding him back nearly had to tackle him to the ground to get him to stop moving. Meanwhile Lily was having her own problems. Bellatrix Lestrange and some of her cohorts had managed to get the babies away from her by temporarily casting the body bind on her and she was now being led away from the helpless children by Sirius's horrible cousin. The toddlers were now crying harder than either Lily or James had seen before. Ron was so frightened he wet himself much to the amusement of Voldemort and his followers.

"Don't be afraid. Everything is going to be all right," James said trying to sound reassuring even though tears were flowing freely down his face.

Several of the Death Eaters including Peter began to laugh. One of them even went so far as to rebuke James for lying to the children which only made the Death Eaters laugh harder. At last Voldemort raised his hand for silence stating that he wanted to get this over with quickly, he had a lot of things to do and he wasn't about to let the murder of three brats take up his entire night. At that point Lily lost it.

"NOOOO! PLEASE DON'T KILL THEM! THEY'RE JUST BABIES THEY CAN'T HURT YOU," she sobbed.

James spoke to Voldemort with a ferocity that was completely beyond his nature, "YOU'D BETTER GET AWAY FROM THEM OR SO HELP ME LEAVING ME ALIVE WILL BE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE YOU EVER MAKE! I WILL HUNT YOU TO THE END OF THE EARTH AND TORTURE YOU SO MERCILESSLY IT WILL MAKE YOUR CRUELEST MOMENTS SEEM LIKE A FREAKING PICNIC!"

"I can't say I'm not disappointed. I thought you were supposed to be in Gryffindor Mrs. Potter. So much for Gryffindor bravery," Voldemort snorted before turning to James and smiling wickedly at the man. " As for you James, I think I was wrong about you. You might actually make a fine addition to my Death Eaters."

James spat at Voldemort's feet. In retaliation Voldemort instructed three of his followers Bellatrix, Rudolphus and Fenrir Greyback, (the werewolf who had once upon a time infected Remus,) to perform the Cruciatus curse on Harry, Ron and Hermione and only agreed to stop it on the condition that James beg his forgiveness on bended knee. After that portion of the nightmare was over Voldemort himself stepped forward and pointed his wand at the toddlers. Ron turned his cheek though the look of defiance on the toddlers face suggested that this was done more out of repulsion than fear, Hermione was sucking anxiously on her fingers and Harry was looking directly past Voldemort at his parents.

"Say goodbye to Mummy and Daddy, Harry," Voldemort hissed pointing his wand directly at Harry though because the children were huddled so closely together he seemed rather certain he would only need to cast the killing curse once. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Then the whole house was lost in a flood of green light Voldemort was dead. Harry, Ron and Hermione were heroes. . All would have been right with the world . iIf only the story had ended their. But Wormtail had to prove that he was smarter than all of them once again. Like many of his fellow Death Eaters except for the few who were loony enough to stay behind like Bellatrix who was too distraught over her fallen master to save her own hide, Wormtail apparated away only to return several moments later after alerting the Ministry that Lily, James and Sirius and Remus were all part of some scheme to kill Harry, Ron and Hermione and the rest was history


End file.
